Edie Laemmel
Edie Laemmel is one of the main protagonists in the Stoneheart Trilogy. Along with George, Edie is trapped in the parallel world where statues walk and battle within the city of London. Edie is a glint, which means she can see the past by coming in contact with certain objects. Although the glints were supposedly extinct, Edie is one of the last of them. She joins up with George and the Gunner, and she helps them battle the Walker and put a stop to his plans. Appearance Edie looks like a twelve-year-old girl who has been on her own for a long time. Her hair is long, shiny, and a dark shade of brown. Her face is pale, almost the color of cream. At the beginning of Stoneheart she is said to wear a sheepskin jacket. Her eyes are dark brown like her hair, and George says that they almost look black. George also seems to be intimidated by her fierce stare. Personality Edie is usually stubborn, argumentative and feisty by habit. She evidently hates receiving sympathy; when George says that he is sorry for leaving her behind, she slaps him in response. Growing up in rough environments and having to constantly run away and move from one place to another, Edie has gained strong streets smarts and has become very resourceful. She is able to think more clearly than George can, even during a dangerous situation. Despite her feisty demeanor, Edie can be caring and selfless at times, though she rarely shows it. Despite telling herself that she has to look out for herself and nobody else, she still stays with George and the Gunner, and she accepts the fact that the two of them are her friends. Glinting Being a glint, Edie has the rare ability to witness past events. The ability of the glints involves channeling the energy left behind from the past. Quite often, this energy gets left behind on its surroundings (such as statues) and can be seen again through a glint. The first time Edie glints in the books is when she put her hand on a hole found in one of the Sphinxes. She flashed back to another time, and saw the Embarkment during the early twentieth century. People in that time were going about their typical daily activities such as selling newspapers and bringing their children places when a zeppelin appeard overhead. The zeppelin began dropping bombs on the people, and Edie saw everything that happened when the bombs hit. Although it was a gruesome and tragic scene, it also helped Edie figure out why one of the Sphinxes has holes in it (damage from the bombs) while the other does not. The second time Edie glints, she and George are walking along the river, trying to reach the Black Friar. She feels an old stump under the mud, and she glints back to the events of the Frost Fair. The river she and George were travelling through was frozen, there were no more electric lights (they were replaced with lanterns) and all of the happy people were dressed in top hats and bonnets. Tents and other shelters littered the nearby street, and merchants sold various items while music was played by a marching band. Edie then sees a girl in a bonnet being attacked by a large man with a knife. The girl was carrying a bright object in her hand, and she was desperately fighting to get away from the man. In the next scene she witnesses, the girl is repeatedly shoved under the surface of the water by the man. When Edie returns to the present, the girl is finally drowned. History Edie used to live with her mother and her stepfather. After her mother's death, she was put into the care of her stepfather, a man who liked to drink on the beach. One day, when she was brought with him to the beach, she glinted something in her stepfather's beach shack. This scared her, and she then ran from her stepfather, who proceeded to follow her with a knife in his hand. Edie ended up killing her stepfather with a rock when he caught up to her. Role In Plot (Warning: contains spoilers) ''Stoneheart'' (Awaiting completion) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Glints